The Tale of 'Ohana
by Sparkle Shine FanFictions
Summary: After a shiny Pokémon Eevee named 'Ohana hatched from the egg it became a breeding reject. Now after being tossed to the curb she embarks on a journey to find out the meaning of life, also while others around her embark on journeys of their own. Will each of them learn what truly makes a family?
1. Prologue

This is the Prologue to my new story!

 **"The Tale of 'Ohana"**

 _Please enjoy!_

 **Prologue**

"Oh um...excuse me miss!" said a local nursery worker trying to get the attention of a young lady as she was leaning against the farm fence.

"What" replied the girl in a snarl voice?

"My coworker needs to talk to you inside" the worker said nervously.

"Whatever, it better be important" she said as she walked into the building.

"What is it?"

"Congratulations, while we were taking care of your Pokémon one of them was holding an egg! Do you want it?"

"Of course I do, it just better not be another Eevee thought."

"Well..." started the nursery girl before she was rudely interrupted.

"No don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise. Oh I bet it's a Vulpix! I better go call my sister. She's going to be so jealous!" The girl said as she walked out the door.

All the nursery helper could do was smile and nod, until the girl was no longer to be seen.

Hope you enjoyed this sneak peek/prologue!


	2. Chapter 1: The Egg

**The Tale of 'Ohana**

 **Chapter 1: The Egg**

One day on on Akala island,

"I think its hatching"

"No way! said another, "What do you think it is?"

"Hopefully not another Eevee!" the first said discouragingly.

"What's wrong with an Eevee? They're adorable and have many evolved forms too that are either cute or cool."

"Ya, I know what Eevee can do, Abby! I already have all of them so why would I need another Eevee?!" replied the girl rudely.

"You don't have to act so rude Maddie, but what will you do if it is another Eevee?" Abby said in a firm yet worried tone.

"Duh, release it into the wild!"

"Wait so you would abandoned it! Why can't you just let me take of it if it's an Eevee?!"

"Because it's my egg, my Pokémon and I can do whatever I want with it! Plus just, because I left one female and one male Eevee at the nursery, doesn't mean it's going to be an Eevee! Also when they examined the the egg they said it's going to be a female and Eevee are mostly male so ha! Besides I know it's going be..." The sister said in a snooty manor before being cut off by her sister.

"So what are you going to name her? "

"I'm going to name her 'Ohana. Which means family in Alola and what a fine name indeed for a sweet and adorable Vul..."

Just then the egg cracked open and a cute little Eevee appeared, but with an irregular color.

Maddie was disgusted in horror, while the younger sister Abby was afraid of what was to come.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Sorry about it being short, you see I had already wrote chapter 1-5 for this fanfic and now I'm working on chapter 6._


	3. Chapter 2: The Less the Merrier I Guess

**The Tale of 'Ohana**

 **Chapter 2: The Less the Merrier...I Guess**

"Again!" Maddie said in a whiny voice.

"What again?" 'Ohana thought as she looked around at the strange new world she came into.

"But look 'Ohana is a shiny!" Abby replied in a happy tone, trying to calm down her snooty sister's anger.

"Shiny?" continued 'Ohana.

"No, that makes things worse!" Maddie continued.

"How? Abby responded in confusion.

"My Gemma is the only eeveelution in this house that should be shiny! Maddie continued, plopping down on her silk hotel bed sheets.

"My Umbreon is shiny." Abby said trying to make a point.

"Ya, ya and both of ours are female, but yours doesn't count! The only reason you got one was because it was your birthday!"

Then Maddie picked up 'Ohana and started leaving.

"Where are you going with 'Ohana?" Abby said realizing her sister was taking off with her.

"To dump it by the Battle Royal Dome, that's were!"

"Wait, what?!" 'Ohana said aloud, then quickly realizing that these humans where unable to understand her.

"Be quite you!" Maddie snapped.

"Can't I just take care of 'Ohana?" Abby said trying to convince her sister to stop.

"No! The last thing I need is for you to outshine me.

As Maddie was running off, Abby was trying to catch up to save the poor eevee; but Maddie was way too fast, so Abby lost track of her. The next thing 'Ohana saw was a big dome and a small little garden in the distance. Once they were there 'Ohana didn't know what to expect.

[IMG=FKQ]

"Alright 'Ohana here's your new home!" Maddie exclaimed as she quickly dropped 'Ohana down on the ground.

"But, wait" 'Ohana yelled, but it was too late; Maddie was gone as quickly as she came.

"You can't just leave me here...in the dark

...alone."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

I know it doesn't make sense for them to have two other female shiny Eeveelutions, but remember their rich!


	4. Chapter 3: The Right Direction

**The Tale of 'Ohana**

 **Chapter 3: The Right Direction**

"You're just a disappointment," said a voice echoing in 'Ohana's mind.

"No, I'm not," exclaim 'Ohana restlessly.

'Ohana was tossing and turning in her sleep, when the devilish voice in 'Ohana's dream said these final words before 'Ohana awoke.

"Then why did she leave you?!"

Just then 'Ohana opened her eyes slowly as the morning sun rose over Akala Island.

"Few, it was just a dream ...What time is it?" 'Ohana said realizing she had cried herself to sleep last night.

'Ohana's stomach began to growl; so she began looking to see if there was any food nearby. She started walking toward the other end of Royal Avenue, toward a brown landscape.

Once she got there she saw a sign that said "Route 7."

As 'Ohana was passing by she overheard some of the locals talking about a place called the "Lush Jungle" and that it was bursting with juicy berries ready for picking. So 'Ohana took action and ran through the cool air morning breeze toward where she heard them say it was.

But 'Ohana quickly ran out of breath and had to stop and take a rest under a nice lush palm tree to escape the harsh morning heat. As 'Ohana laid down she saw the sparkling ocean that looked as if it was very close in reach, the sparkling water shined as bright as the gold ring Maddie had on one of her violet dresses.

'Ohana closed her eyes as she took in the beauty of her surroundings, but that burst of happiness quickly came to an end when she saw her shadow was growing in size. She looked behind herself slowly to see what was lurking behind. Just then she saw what was behind her. It raised its claw high in the air. All 'Ohana could do was lay there in fear. The shadowed Pokémon then rushed down his claw with a strength of might, 'Ohana closed her eyes afraid to see what was to come, but after a few seconds of silence 'Ohana decided to take a chance and opened her eyes slowly to see what had happened. Again she saw the overcasting shadow, then it spoke at first with a menacing voice,

"Are you…."

Then all of a sudden it was in a nice and friendly tone as the Pokémon finished his words,

"Ok?!"

Now that the sun had risen she could make out what it was. The Pokémon was purple with blue claws and yellow hair; it was a Crawbrawler.

"What," said 'Ohana in a confused manner.

"What," asked the Crawbrawler in confusion.

"You scared me," exclaimed 'Ohana.

"No I didn't, I thought you were dead," said the Crawbrawler.

"What," replied 'Ohana surprised by the Pokémon's response.

"What, are you ok" said the Crawbrawler once more.

"Ya, I'm ok now,...and you are?' replied 'Ohana.

"Oh ya,...you can just call me Jerry." Jerry the Crawbrawler stated. "What are you trying to do exactly and don't you have a trainer?"

Just then 'Ohana's eyes started to water, remembering what happened before. Though 'Ohana knew she had to be strong and was able to suck it in, before the tears could drop.

"I don't have one," 'Ohana replied strongly, "and I'm heading to the Lush Jungle, but I'm kind of lost. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure I can!" said Jerry in a positive way, "All you have to do is go down the street and when you see the building with a red roof, take a few steps after it, then turn left."

As Jerry continued his directions, 'Ohana noticed that the Crawbrawler looked as if he was dazing off.

"You'll then see a dirt path just follow it and then you'll be there," continued Jerry "You will know when you're in the right place if there are posts on either side of it!"

"Ok, thanks!" 'Ohana replied as she took joy in Jerry's kindness.

"No problem," Jerry continued.

As the two said and waved their goodbyes, 'Ohana did the exact directions the Crawbrawler had instructed. 'Ohana knew she was getting close to the Jungle, because of the sweet aroma that quickly filled the air.

The next thing 'Ohana new she was face to face with the Lush Jungle.

"I hope I can find something to eat in here," 'Ohana said aloud.

But what 'Ohana didn't realize is that a Pokémon was staring at her in the distance.

 _To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 4:Sisters Forever, Friends Never

**The Tale of 'Ohana**

 **Chapter 4: Sisters Forever, Friends Never**

"Ahh, we lost her," Abby said panting.

It was late into the night, the night that 'Ohana was abandoned.

"I better head back, it's too dark out here and there's no use searching in the dark. I'll have to search again in the morning," Abby continued to herself.

When Abby got back to her room in the hotel it was a beautiful bright orange with silk blue bed sheets, she quickly ran and plopped on her bed and screamed in her pillow.

"Oh Star, what should I do," Abby continued talking to her Pokémon partner Star that was lying beside her on the bed, "this is all my fault really."

Star looked at her confused wondering how her trainer could possibly to blame. Just then the hotel door opened revealing that Maddie had returned from 'Ohana's ill-mannered send off, letting a chilling breeze enter the room.

"Well, that's over now time to get back to work," Maddie said in a happy tone while lying on the neighboring blue bed reading the newest issue of "Pokémon Stars."

"Why do you always do this Maddie," Abby replied in an annoyed voice.

"Do what," Maddie said in a snooty tone.

"The minute I want to practice breeding you keep on insisting that I use your Pokémon and the minute it hatches you either act like you did all by yourself, get all the praise for it or you toss it aside like it's last season's fashion. You're just as bad as Team Skull, replied Abby in an angered tone.

Once Maddie heard the last part of her little sister's rant, she couldn't believe what she had heard,

"How rude!"

As Maddie said that in a shocked voice, she stormed off into the hotel restroom.

"Oh Star, it pains me to see my sister like this, she didn't used to be this way you know," Abby said in a depressing tone looking down at the resort carpet, "But now she's…...different and I don't know why."

Just then a tear began to drop from Abby's big brown eyes, but off in the bathroom Maddie heard the whole thing.

"Oh please, she knows exactly why things are the way now," Maddie mumbled to her shiny Espeon Gemma, "and it's not my fault I act this way, it's hers!"

Gemma looked at her with a confused face, then spoke even though she knew her Maddie could not understand, "what are you talking about?"

Maddie then saw Gemma's face and realized that her Pokémon did not understand what she meant, "don't worry about, it's nothing."

Just then Maddie saw that Abby was about to leave with Star,

"Where do you think you're going," asked Maddie.

"To look for 'Ohana that's where, replied Abby

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave."

"What, why!"

"I can't allow you to find 'Ohana, she's gone, go back to bed and I expect you to be in that bed the rest of the night!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Or I'll tell Mom."

"Fine."

As Abby went to bed Maddie felt proud that she won that fight or so she thought. A few hours later Abby opened her eyes and called over Star.

"Star, I need you to do something for me," Abby whispered in a soft voice.

"What does she need," thought Star.

Abby started taking if her necklace, then placed it over Star's neck.

"I need you to find 'Ohana for me, Maddie said I can't go after her, but she never said you couldn't. Here have my necklace my Mom told me it would bring luck to whoever wears it. That why I'm giving it too you now."

Star looked at Abby with reinsurance and headed out as quickly as she could, while she was on the bridge she looked at the Resort one last time with the cold night breeze in her face and spoke,

"I won't fail you Abby, I won't I promise."

Then Star took off to find 'Ohana hoping to get her back where she truly belongs.

 _To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 5: Jungle Sweet Jungle

**The Tale of 'Ohana**

 **Chapter 5: Jungle sweet Jungle**

'Ohana smelt the sweet aroma of nearby berries and continued to follow the sugared scent til she was face to face with a pile of berries in front of her. She sniffed the berries like they were the most precious things in the world. Ohana reached out for bit like there was no tomorrow,

"What do you think you're doing," said a strange voice from the behind.

Startled 'Ohana fell over into the pile of berries,

"Ow," 'Ohana said from within the pile of berries until she was able to get her head out.

That's when she saw a white face with pink eyes, it was Steenee that was behind her.

"Well," said the Steenee impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"I um…," started 'Ohana than before she could utter the rest of her sentence the Steenee started again,

"Um what….. I know let me because you're shiny you think you're better than everyone huh!"

"No it's not like that at all," 'Ohana quickly replied.

"Then what is it like," questioned the Steenee.

'Ohana took in a deep breath and told the Steenee that she had lost her owner at a hotel and was trying to find her, but has had sadly no success. Also that she hasn't eaten in one day and was absolutely starving. 'Ohana's heart sank for a minute knowing that she had told a lie, but she was too embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Oh," said the Steenee,"I didn't know, but that still doesn't give you the right to steal my berries!"

"I'm sorry," 'Ohana said softly.

The Steenee stood there for a minute firm and stiff, then gave a big sigh,

"Fine you can have some," she told 'Ohana.

The Steenee gave 'Ohana a few of her berries. 'Ohana ate those berries like there was no tomorrow. 'Ohana looked up at the Pokémon and said,

"Thank you."

"No problem" the Steenee said still seeming like she didn't trust 'Ohana.

The Steenee started tapping her foot nervously, "So where are you headed?"

"Anywhere and nowhere," 'Ohana replied in heavy tone.

"Oh," said the Pokémon. Long silence started to fill the air, finally the other Pokémon said, "Well if you want you can come with me to Melemele Island.

"Really," 'Ohana said in shock given the response beforehand.

"Sure why not, I'm going to make a delivery and well it's kind of lonely traveling by yourself," the Steenee finished.

"Sure if it's a bother," 'Ohana replied kindly.

"Ok great, the boat to Melemele Island doesn't leave until 11 today," the Steenee responded.

'Ohana looked beyond the forest trees and was shocked when she saw the time,

"That's strange because that clock makes it seem like that's 10 minutes from now."

"What! We have to go now quickly grab the berries," said the Pokémon in a mad rush.

The Steenee quickly grabbed the berries and pulled 'Ohana with her in a mad dash.

"What," 'Ohana said in a panic, "I don't even know your name!"

"Oh my bad," the steenee replied, "my name is T."

 _To be Continued…..._


End file.
